Eternidade
by MalukaChan
Summary: [RemusxSeverus] Apenas desejava que fosse feliz finalmente.


**Eternidade**  
Joanne Salgado

* * *

Já fazia um bom tempo que havia compreendido que continuava ali por não conseguir se desvencilhar das pessoas que deixou para trás. Arrependia-se de muitas coisas, uma delas era não ter sido um melhor amigo para Remus.

Acompanhara a dor que ele sentiu quando sumiu através daquele véu, acompanhara a força e determinação quando abandonou o homem que amava para cuidar de uma mulher que esperava seu filho, apesar do medo de a criança ter sua maldição.

Esteve ao seu lado quando Remus desesperou-se pelas consequências de seus atos impensados, por ter caído em um truque e agora estar preso a um casamento sem amor esperando um filho que nunca achou que fosse ter.

Viu quando o amigo procurou o professor e perdidos em saudade e dor amaram-se como se fosse a última vez. Tocavam-se e acariciavam-se procurando guardar cada sensação em suas mentes, suas peles, suas almas.

No começo fora muito difícil aceitar que seu amigo estava com a pessoa que menos gostava em toda terra. Achara nojento vê-los se beijando, se tocando e muitas vezes saia irritado do cômodo pensando no que deveria ou poderia fazer para afastá-los.

Achava que era um feitiço, depois que era loucura e projetou diversas desculpas em sua mente para o que acontecia entre os dois.

Mas quando viu Remus chorar e ser acalentado, quando o viu ser tratado com amor, carinho e compreensão, não pode continuar mentindo para si. Quantas luas cheias o viu se transformar e o lobisomem se enroscar perto do seu parceiro e ficar tranquilo até a lua passar?

E no dia seguinte viu o mesmo parceiro o abraçar e cuidar de seu corpo cansado?

Poderiam falar muitas coisas sobre seu comportamento, mas Sirius soube admitir quando o que viu era o amor que Severus Snape dava gratuitamente para Remus.

Os toques cheios de carinho, os beijos apaixonados. E por isso que ficou devastado quando Remus caiu no truque baixo de sua parente. Viu quando Tonks fingiu ser Snape, viu quando em um momento de paixão Remus não se tocou do que estava acontecendo até ser tarde demais.

Assistiu Snape sofrer ao descobrir que a mulher carregava um filho de seu grande amor. Quando Remus assumiu sua responsabilidade e casou-se com a bruxa e escutou seu coração partindo.

Assim como acompanhou a traição de Remus e entendeu a dor que ele sentia, pois quando ele estava com Snape seu coração parecia bater no compasso do companheiro. Do homem que amava.

Quando Teddy nasceu e ele não tinha a maldição notou o alivio de Lupin, o desespero que sentia com o nascimento de seu filho ir embora enquanto embalava o pequeno bebê em seus braços.

Escutou quando o amigo sussurrou para a criança "Queria que tivesse conhecido meu melhor amigo". E depois de anos observando, sentiu seu coração morto esquentar-se.

Esteve ao lado de Remus quando procurou Severus e se amaram loucamente, marcando-se de todas as formas, um do lado do outro, um amor que gostaria de ter conhecido, mas que as peças que a vida lhe pregou nunca lhe foi concedido.

Sofreu quando Lupin segurou o corpo morto de Snape nos braços e chorou desesperadamente rogando a todos os deuses e deusas que estivessem escutando que o devolvesse.

Tocou em seu ombro mesmo sabendo que o amigo não sentiria, mas não o deixaria sozinho enquanto lhe fosse permitido estar ali.

Soube o que era ter um coração despedaçado quando Remus foi assassinado durante a guerra e passou a mão etérea delicadamente pelo rosto sem vida de Lupin e uma lágrima escorrer por seu rosto e sumir no ar assim como veio.

Naquele momento olhou para os céus e rogou que se houvesse alguma justiça divina naquele mundo, que Remus pudesse encontrar Severus e com ele passar a eternidade, sem dor, sem culpa, apenas se amando.

E se um dia eles voltassem para essa terra, que fosse permitido que se encontrassem novamente e vivessem a história de amor que nessa vida lhes foi negada.

Enquanto seu corpo se desfazia em fumaça sorriu, e em meio ao brilho do sol que nascia, podia jurar ter visto Remus e Severus sorrindo de volta.


End file.
